


In which the protagonist's matesprit is a cat lady and flushes redder than his blood.

by TrollJegus



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-23
Updated: 2016-03-23
Packaged: 2018-05-28 16:29:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6336190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrollJegus/pseuds/TrollJegus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A drabble. Probably will develop.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In which the protagonist's matesprit is a cat lady and flushes redder than his blood.

Prompt for #23 Sugar: Write something so sweet, it makes your teeth hurt.

KarPeta Drabble, as usual it might develop, it might not.

 

“The purrerful huntress stalks her prey with unrelenting patience, with determination unwavering, she sneaks ever closer to her prey/matesprit.” Nepeta slowly slunk through the living room of her and her matesprit’s high-rise apartment.

“The busy matesprit flips through the mountain of papers in front of him as he wonders what the fuck his matesprit is doing.” Karkat Vantas, president of the United Provinces of Alternia rarely played along with Nepeta’s FLARPing, but he couldn’t help but give a small smile and go along with it every now and again.

“The huntress stills herself, feigning surprise at the fact that her matesprit is, as usual, furrever entrenched in a meowtain of offishal documents.” Nepeta’s voice was cheerful as ever, however Karkat knew that she was disappointed, he rarely had the chance to take her out or even just play with her, after his inauguration. She knew that he was important, and important people had important things to do, and important things to write, and important boring work to do. She knew that she had to share him with their country, for the sake of peace. She knew that he had to be the president first, and her lover second. She knew that he had gotten the worse deal out of the two of them. She knew, but she didn’t have to like it.

“The busy matesprit looks at his watch and… ok this is fucking stupid.” Karkat sighed and pushed himself away from his desk, which sat at the far end of the living room. Nepeta had insisted that they use the living room fur something, and since Karkat wasn’t a fan of company he decided to make it into his walk-in office. “I was going to say that I think it’s about time that I take a lunch break, and I’m not in the mood for fish, so you’re not going to be making lunch, and I’m sure as hell not fucking cooking, so I guess I have to make an executive decision and opt for going out for lunch.”

Nepeta perked up and jumped into her matesprit’s lap. “Aww! Karkitty! Why don’t you just be honest fur once, you wanna go on a date and be adorafuckingble, don’t you?” Karkat rolled his eyes and cuddled his matesprit.

“I fucking digress. Hurry up and get ready to go before I change my mind.” Karkat stood up and frowned at his oversized sweater. “I guess I could do for a change too…”


End file.
